Friends
| | }} are an easy way to earn gems. Having more friends means more chances to receive gems! can also visit each others' parks. Every 24 hours a party hat bubble will appear over a maximum of three habitats. Tapping on these will give players dragoncash. 10 x (Park Level)2 Here is a blog written by Sir Machius on spotting gem scams: Scam Spotting He has also written a blog concerning spotting a hacked park: IDing a Hacked Park tab at the bottom of the screen. #In the top left corner of the screen is a small + button; tap it. #Type in the username of the user to be added. Be sure to type in the exact username of the person to be added, including capital letters, numbers and symbols. Note: Multiple usernames can be added in this section to make adding lots of friends at once easier. #Players can personalize the request message by tapping on the message box. #Lastly, tap the send button in the top right corner of the page. If Game Center is not publishing to DragonVale list, simply power-cycling the device helps. | To add friends using Facebook: #Each player must have DragonVale installed on their device. #Players must be friends with each other through Facebook. #Players must allow access to the game by the Facebook application. #Each player must be logged into his/her Facebook account through the options menu in DragonVale to show up on each other’s friends list. }} To visit a friend's park, click on the Social menu at the bottom of the screen in DragonVale. After doing so, click on the friends section, then simply tap the visit button next to the friend whose park is to be visited. Notes *On June 7, 2013, the icon was modified. **On June 14, 2013, the icon changed back to the original icon but was reverted to the newer icon on June 17, 2013. *On June 27, 2013, the menu changed to Social menu with the addition of "Gifts" and "News" section. "Friends" is now a section of the Social menu. **Previously, if more than four people sent a gem to a player while the player was away, only four names would appear while entering DragonVale; any remaining gems were grouped as "others". With the update to the Social section, gifts are all listed and can be collected from the new section. *The icon to open the menu to see a player's list of has changed three times. **The first icon of the hooded person was a part of DragonVale at the beginning of the game, and has only been linked to the menu as the Menu. **The second icon with one black head and one white head became available while the menu was still the Menu, but transitioned with the name change. **The third icon with two white heads has only been available while players have to go through the Social Menu to see their list. *If after the 24-hour period the gems have not replenished (the gift option is greyed out), try restarting the DragonVale application. Category:Community